modern_alchemyfandomcom-20200213-history
Auralia Prodway
Auralia Prodway is a vampire within the Masquerade faction. She was turned 327 years previous to present day. She is known for running the Masquerade's bar/night club, Asmo's, where she works as a bartender. She is close with the faction's leader, Asmodeus King. Auralia may seem rough and harsh upon first glance but is kind and compassionate beneath it all. History Human Life Born Elizabeth Prodway in 1669 AD to two wealty socialites within New York city, the young girl wanted for nothing. Elizabeth grew to be a kind and unique individual who cared more for the books in her father's study than the duties of a young lady of the time. As she continued to grow and age, she took an extreme interest in pursuing her own path in life and, with her parents consent, became an apprentice to a librarian. The young woman spent most her days hidden within the dusty shelves of her library. One night, a few days after her 23rd birthday, she stayed a bit late to help in the final shelving of the night and decided to go home alone, unable to find a carriage, Elizabeth decided to walk home, seeing as it was only a few blocks to her parent's home. Though, the young woman never did make it home that night. A New Start Elizabeth awoke the next night with an intense thirst and no memories of what had happened to her. She returned to her parents' home and was greeted by her mother, anxious for her eldest child's return. Elizabeth, unable to control herself, murdered her mother and two younger siblings as her need for blood overpowered her. Her father returned home to find Elizabeth covered in their blood, clutching her mother to her chest, begging for forgiveness. Unable to comprehend what had happened to his child, her father attempted to aid her the only way he knew how. Elizabeth was subjected to hours upon hours of interrogations and practical torture by their church's priest before she finally snapped- dispatching both men in mere moments. The young vampire disappeared for sometime, leaving New York to hop from place to place, and eventually took on a new name, Auralia. She found ways to cope with the evils she had committed by helping other fledgling vampires in her travels. Though, Auralia never did forget that she had been abandonned by her maker. Return to New York In the 1920s, Auralia returned to her beloved New York and officially joined the new faction there. She stuck to herself, mostly, and did her best to keep herself busy. One night though, she ran into a new face- Asmodeus King. The two appeared to have much in common and became friends. This friendship would last for twenty long years until suddenly, a romance began to blossom. The two were inseperable. Asmodeus would eventually go on to purchase Auralia her bar, which she would dub Asmo's. Despite the fact that Asmodeus owned the bar, Auralia was in charge of every last detail of the bar. The War After centuries of her peaceful existence, Auralia joined the Great War in 1999 with Asmodeus. The two, as well as most of their faction, fought alongside the Regency until the Regency's betrayal. Auralia was injured during the war, leaving her with three long scars across her shoulder and collarbones, as well as sudden adversion to blood. Present Day After the war, Auralia went back to running her bar and continues her affair with Asmodeus. The two keep their relationship hidden from the Regency to insure their safety. Auralia has a tendency to help any fledglings that enter the bar by feeding them without charge and giving advice when needed. Relationships Asmodeus King Auralia and Asmodeus are like an old married couple. The two bicker and fight but also adore each other more than life itself. Auralia sends most of her time at Asmodeus' home despite owning her own apartment. The two known each other's deepest secrets. Perdita Auralia has practically adopted the young vampire as her own fledgling. She and Asmodeus both are trying to help the young woman find her past. Perdita reminds Auralia of herself when she was first turned which frightens the older vampire- knowing what she did.